Vegeta Mclongsley
by Chelsea Moore
Summary: A story of how thinks could have been when your mother is from earth and have a evil father....
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta McLongsley's story 

1. Birth

'Goddamned, why the hell did I agree to get a child with you!!'

The young servant in the other room hears the Queen of all Saiyans shouting against her husband. She hopes not to be called by her King to help Arianah McLongsley Ou, 'cause even she doesn't know it anymore. She has been busy for two days straight and still the baby wasn't born.

'Surayanah, get here you lousy servant! You will have to help, doctors orders!' She hears suddenly. She walks into the room. 'The doctor said you can do the last part now, it's almost born.,' King Vegeta says to her. Suranayah went to the master bed where Arianah was laying in heavy pains. When she looked between her mistress legs she could see the baby's head. 'It's almost there milady, I think just one or two more pushes.'

'ugh!' And with the help of poor Suranayah the baby is born. The doctor examines the child. 'It's a healthy boy alright,' he says,' only a bit on the tall sight, it's no miracle that she had so much trouble giving birth!' And indeed the child _was_ big. Bigger than the average saiyan baby. Suranayah cleaned the baby and brought it to a crib in the corner of the room. 'They both need to rest now sir, would you mind leaving them for at least an hour or so?' she asks her King. 'No, I won't,' King Vegeta says,' I'll come back when you call me.' The servant looks at the King and sees he's just as tired as she. 'Yes, milord I will, but I think we all should rest.' She knows she shouldn't have said that, but King Vegeta doesn't react at all and leaves the room.

About two hours later Arianah wakes from her slumber. She looks around the room trying to gather her mind and push the pain in to a corner of her mind. In the corner the baby wakes up as well and starts shouting his lungs out. Suranayah rushes into the room picking the baby from the crib. 'Would you like to feed the baby, milady?,' she asks Arianah as soon as she sees that her Queen is awake. 'Yes, I would Sura, thank you.' Suranayah walks to the bed and gives the baby to Arianah. Arianah opens the shirt she's wearing and starts giving the boy his milk. 'What are you going to call it, milady?' Suranayah asks her. 'I don't know that yet, I would like to give it an Earth name, because I grew up there,' Arianah replied, 'and would you please stop calling me milady all the time?' Suranayah looks at the baby and sees it's done drinking. She takes the baby over and brings it back to the crib and sings a lullaby for it.

Suddenly King Vegeta rushes into the room. 'Ah, your awake Arianah, that's good.' And gives an angry look at the servant that didn't call him yet. 'How long are you already awake?' Arianah looks at him with a slight strange look in her eyes, like she would love killing him or at least torture him for a while. 'For about 15 minutes, Vegeta, to give milk to your son,' she answers him, 'and do you now a name for him, _my dear_.' That last sounded sarcastic in the ears of Suranayah. _They could kill each other, the King of planet Vegeta and the daughter of a Scottish Saiyan Lord of Earth, _she thought. 'Well, how about Vegeta Ou jr.?' he asks his wife.

'No way! Vegeta is fine but no Ou, got it?' Arianah shouts at him. 'How about Vegeta Christian McLongsley Ou?,' she asks him a lot calmer. 'Hmmm, it'll have to do I guess,' he mumbles, ' ok, fine by me, so if it's got to be Earth and Saiyan names that would be the best.'

And so the people of planet Vegeta got a prince with a bit strange name for their doings.


	2. chappie 2 part 1

2. Growing up under daddy's wings part 1

Young prince Vegeta wake's up. When he goes sit up straight he noticed his normal training outfit isn't laying over the chair. _Why isn't my outfit here? What the hell is the outfit over there?, _he thought. 'Sura, where is my outfit? What is this on my chair?' Vegeta shouts through the door. Suranayah walks in and looks to the outfit on the chair. The last three years she has been taking care of the young prince as good as she could. His father was Vegeta's raper and his mother was send back to Earth after the problem with King Vegeta's behavior. 'I think it's your birthday outfit, Vegeta. Your father brought it in last night. Hmmm, lets see... Aha, standard outfit if you are going to meet somebody with a high rang. I guess you are finally going to meet Lord Frieza. That's a good thing, because he can protect you against your father.' She calmly said.

In the mean while in the thrownroom.

'I hope your son is worth meeting, Vegeta, I've travel a long way for the brat's birthday,' Frieza is sitting on the Kings chair and looking like he rather would be anywhere but there. 'I assure you that he is. Prince Vegeta is now three years old and the best warrior of his group,' King Vegeta calmly replies, 'And than he's even the youngest now. He trains in the group of 8 to 12 years old now. While most saiyans still train in the group till 8.' He looks at his Lord and sees something strange in his eyes. It looked like a fire swirled up in the strange lizard like being eyes. _I wonder what the hell he's thinking off. I hope it's not that silly legend about the saiyan race._ Vegeta's eyes turn darker in his reflect. 'What are you thinking of Vegeta? You look so far away,' he hears suddenly near his ear. 'What? Oh, sorry milord. I just was thinking of Vegeta. Um, I don't really know how to explain this, but it looks like he's different than other warriors I've ever seen. Maybe because he looks like his grandfather Nappa from his mothers side of the family,' he tells Frieza. 'Hmmm, interesting. Now I can't wait to meet him.'

'Lord Vegeta, prince Vegeta has arrived,' a herald says to the king. 'Well, don't you stand there, let him in!,' the King replies. Prince Vegeta walks into the room. He refuses to look at his father. This is noticed by both King Vegeta and Frieza. 'Father, Lord Frieza,' he says calmly making a small bow with his head. _Hmmm, pretty tall for such an age and his father said he was three! I hope he's useful._ Frieza thoughts go back to what he wants, an ultimate warrior race and the saiyans have to provide it. 'How old are you, my little prince,' Frieza asks Vegeta. 'Today I became three, milord,' Vegeta proudly answers. Frieza widened his eyes like he was really surprised. 'Three already. Today? Well I guess I should give you a birthday present, shouldn't I,' he asks the boy. 'I don't know, I probably get my mothers present and of course my fathers and from some friends. But them I know my entire life already, but I don't know you, milord,' Vegeta replies with a very serious face for his age.

_Oh my, he really is mature for such a young one. Most saiyans don't act like this at this age. I wonder why. _Frieza starts examining the prince to find out how comes he react like he is already much older than his real age. 'Well than I think we should learn to know each other, shouldn't we?,' Frieza has a bit of a weary look when saying that. 'Sure I would like that, but how are we suppose to meet each other better. I mean most people don't meet like this you know,' Vegeta answers. 'You do know who your talking to, I hope,' Frieza replies, ' this is not the way to talk to your fathers lord.' Vegeta starts examining Frieza and a glance in his eyes shows that he doesn't fear Frieza, but enjoys the fact that he's there. _I wonder why he doesn't fear me, he seems to hate his father do, _Frieza thought. 'Well, Lord Vegeta I think you better go to the training grounds, I want to talk in private with your son here,' Frieza says to King Vegeta. 'Yes, milord.' King Vegeta leaves the room, now with hatred on his face which is not seen by Frieza.


End file.
